Konoha's ArkeAngel
by JodeRobin
Summary: Naruto finds out about his parents and bloodlines early in his life. This story follows him thru his life, growing stronger all the time. Au, strongNaruto. Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

Oreo; Hihis! How's everybody doing? Well, this is my newest story, and I'm trying something new; I'm actually doing a rough draft of the chapters on paper!!! Omg it's the end of the world!! Jk. Well, I have two beta readers, my older brother and my friend Chibi aka The Last Ghost Rider. I wouldn't mind a few more…. Meh. Another thought for another day. Well, here goes something (hopefully)!

Chapter 1

**Prologue **

A blonde haired, blue eyed young man was pacing in his office, a frown on his face, his hands in the pockets on his Shinobi pants, white and red cloak billowing out behind him from his speed. He, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was facing a very serious dilemma. Uzumaki Kushina, love of his life, secret wife, and mother of his soon-to-be-born child, was in labor. Normally, he would be at her side, but he had to stay at his office, and think of a plan, for the Kyuubi no Youko, was attacking.

That's the problem. Celestial beings like the Kyuubi don't attack ninja villages unless something horrible was done. Unless one of Konoha's, or Minato's, enemies had learned the great kitsune's name. Minato paled at that thought. Only the most ancient clans knew those names. That narrowed it down quite a bit. There were very few people left of the ancient clans. The last person in two of those clans lived in Konoha themselves, and neither Minato nor Kushina would want to attack their homes. One of those old families lived in Iwagakure, so they'd feel the need to send a beast after Konoha, especially after the last Great Shinobi War. But they had died a month ago, every single one of them caught in an earthquake that the other citizens all survived untouched... 'Oh shit,' thought Minato, 'the punishment. They told someone outside of the old clan's Kyuubi's name!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Minato felt the tug in the back of his mind that meant someone had thrown a Hiraishin kunai. He found himself in the hospital beside his wife, the three-pronged kunai in the sterile, too- white wall across from the bed in which a green-eyed woman with long silky crimson hair. Kushina looked exhausted, but very happy. Held in her arms, wrapped in a sky-blue blanket, was his newborn son, already with a crop of sunshine-golden hair. Minato's face broke into a grin when the baby opened his big, ocean-blue eyes and gurgled happily. "So we're staying with the name Naruto?" inquired Kushina. "Of course! Ero-sensei would be heartbroken if we changed the name after we told him the kid would be named after the main character in his only non-hentai book!" Minato exclaimed. "Maelstrom of the Wave Wind Whirlpool…. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." The new parents smiled at that.

Kushina was the first to stop smiling. "Minato-kun, are you really going to use the….." Minato sighed. "Hai, 'Shina-chan. I have to. No-one else can do it, and the Kyuubi must be stopped. Naruto is also the only one who can hold him. I won't be around anymore, but at least you'll have each other…" Minato gave a sad smile, as his one and only child stared up at him, a look of curiosity on his young face. "Aishitsteru Kushina. Raise Naruto well." He flashed to the battlefield, with Naruto in his arms.

Kushina gazed at the spot where her love and her son had been moments before. The door creaked open, and the last thing Kushina saw were a pair of golden, snake-like eyes glaring at her. When a nurse came in some time later, the once white hospital room was covered in blood. A scream rang throughout the hospital.

**TBC**

Oreo; Cries Bad pedophilic snake, bad!!!! starts hitting Orochimaru over the head with a baseball bat

Oreo; Well, on another note, hope you'll all like the story. This chapter was really short…. But things will get longer!! I promise!!!!!!!!!! I'm just not used to writing these things yet, but I'm getting better. Please review, I need motivation!! Ja Ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

Oreo; Hihis again!! So, how's everybody doing? Unlike with other stories, I'm going to post the chapters 2 or 3 at a time. Hope you like it!! Here's the second chappie!! Oh, and polls start this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

The dieing screams and yelled orders of dozens, if not hundreds of Shinobi rang across the battlefield, mixing with the enraged roars of the Kyuubi no Youko. No one knew why the giant crimson nine-tailed-kitsune had attacked Konoha, but it did, tearing apart the countryside and forests around the village.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," muttered Minato, slamming his hand to the ground. "Oi, Bunta! We've got a fox to skin!" The blonde man was now standing on the head of a 50 story tall toad, who wore a red jacket and a giant, in human terms, tento.

**"The Kyuubi, eh? Hope you've got a plan, gaki. He's a tough one."** The old toad, Gamabunta, grunted.

"Don't worry Bunta. I have a plan. Just get us close, and don't let us get hit."

**"Us? Gaki, who's the baby in your arms? Don't tell me you're planning on using that seal! And on your own son, I'm guessing!"**

"Sorry, Bunta. There's no other way to stop him, and Naruto here is the only one who can contain the Kyuubi and its power…"

**"Fine. But I still don't like it."**

"Me neither, my friend. Me neither."

And with that, the Yondaime Hokage, last adult member of the Namikaze clan, began a long chain of handsigns that would end his life and seal the most powerful of all the Biju into his only son. He had to avoid looking down at the young infant, or the sight of the Naruto's big, cerulean eyes staring at him in sorrowful curiosity would break his heart even more than it already was, and the jutsu would fail.

Halfway through the handsigns, the Kyuubi roared and slashed at Gamabunta, catching the giant toad boss across the left eye. Gamabunta grabbed onto the Kyuubi, holding on through the pain, as Minato finished the handsigns. The giant fox roared in rage and fear as a figure started materializing behind the blonde man. With his wrinkly purple skin, devil like horns, clawed hands wrapped in black prayer-beads, and fanged grin with the sacrificial tento in his mouth, the Shinigami was a fearsome sight.

Grinning in glee at the sight before him, the Shinigami speared his hand through Minato towards the Kyuubi, grabbing his soul on the way. Blood trickles slowly from Minato's mouth, as he looks towards his son, and manages to croak out "Sorry, Naruto. Grow up strong, and remember daddy loves you…" the boy starts crying, as if he understands what's going to happen.

The giant kitsune finally stops struggling in the Shinigami's grasp. Slowly retracting his arm, holding the two souls of the Kyuubi and Minato, he prepares to drop the fox into the fresh-made seal on Naruto's stomach. As the soul touches the seal, a flash of white light slams into the Shinigami's hand, knocking Minato's soul into the seal as well. Growling in rage of being cheated out of his meal, the god of death vanishes, lacking the support power of the human's chakra, and knowing there is nothing he can do until the young squalling infant dies.

When Minato opens his eyes, surprising himself, he was looking at a stone wall through intricately carved iron bars. He glanced to his left. Sitting there, looking pissed and confused, was the Kyuubi.

"**Minato-san? What happened, and where are we?" **Kyuubi asked the man/soul. The blonde, now Ex-Hokage, sighed and stated, "Kyuubi-sama, your name was used against you. Someone sent you to attack Konoha. Did you see who it was?"

"**Hai, Minato-san. It was that be-damned snake-man who was kicked out of your village. Now where are we?"**

Sigh. "Inside the seal on my son's stomach. He is the last of the Namikaze, and probably the last of the Uzumaki's as well, if that bastard's involved…"

And with that settled out, the two souls settled themselves down for a long wait.

**TBC**

Oreo; Well, how did you like it? I think I might like this double posting thing…….. Anyways, on with the polls. They can be answered by review, and each poll has it's own timeline.

Poll #1

Should Orochimaru be

Freaky obsessed stalker type

Hate Naruto's existence type OR

Be plotting with Iwa

Deadline for that poll is the end of February

Poll #2

Who should be on Naruto's Gennin Team?

Hinata

Shino

Shikamaru

Choji

Ino

Sakura

Neji

Lee

Kiba

Or Tenten

Poll ends somewhere in the future. Probably chapter 6….

Anyways, its your choice on that, but I have a vote too! So right now I'm voting for shika and Hinata. Oh, and I already have the sensei chosen, so no suggestions for that one!!

Poll #3

Should Haku and or Zabuza live or die?

Poll #4

And if Haku lives who should he be paired with? NO YAOI. Other than that, it's an open suggestion thing. Haku will be 16 while the Rookie 9 are 12.

Oreo; Well, I think that's everything. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Oreo; Hello, my lovely readers

**Oreo; Hello, my lovely readers. I've been waiting to update this for some time, but I wanted to give you more time to vote! Well, the Orochimaru poll is extended, due to a tie and the other polls are still going strong! Since I can't figure out the whole reviewer response thing, I'm just going to answer them here. If your name isn't here, it just means it will be in the chapter five section. Let's answer some reviews first, neh?**

**Multiple reviewers; Yes, I know my chapters were pathetic, but it was a good cut off, and I couldn't think of a way to extend them. This chapter will be the last real chapter that is short. Chapter five may become bigger than all my other chapters combined, including 3 and 4.**

_**DragonSaphira**_** and **_**Loki God Of Mischief**_**; thanks for voting on the Orochimaru poll! **

_**Michael Vander Griend**_**; I was planning on making Orochimaru like that in the first place, but the poll's there because of a way I'm writing the story. About the final part….. DON'T READ MY MIND!! I DON'T WANT ANY READERS TO GET LOST IN THAT MESS!! lol. You should be worried, if you think like me, cause it gets scary in my head sometimes. ******** No, I will not make Haku a girl in this one. If you want a femHaku, wait and vote for it in my next story that I'm gonna be writing. Hmmm……….. Kiba as a teammate…. Never seen that before. I'll look into it if it gets more votes.**

_**Anonymous**_**; Sorry. I'm used to both dubs AND subs, so I sometimes switch back and forth… I'll try and remember that when typing them out.**

_**DragonSaphira**_**; Wow. Ino x Haku? That's one I don't think I've seen before, I'll think about it, cause **

**HINATA IS GOING TO BE WITH NARUTO! I WILL **_**NOT **_**CHANGE THAT FACT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, VOTE IN MY NEXT STORY. **

**Thank you.**

**CONTEST; ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHO NARUTO'S TEAM'S JOUNIN INSTRUCTOR IS, AND THE TEAM SPECIALTY, WILL GET A BIT MORE SAY IN WHAT GOES ON IN THE STORY! My friend chibi doesn't count, as I've already told her… I think.**

**Oreo; Well, enough stalling. I hope you paid attention to all that. Sorry Again for being late!! On with the story!!**

**Chapter 3**

4 years after the Kyuubi attack

A young blonde malnourished boy with whisker marks on his cheeks was walking down a street in Konohagakure no Sato, trying to see the set up for the festival without being seen. This boy was Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. But young Naruto didn't know about the fox sealed in him, all he knew was there was something wrong with him, which is why he always had to hide on his birthday, October 10, in other words; today. All of the adults he knew, except for the aging Hokage, were busy preparing for the festival to celebrate the death of the Kyuubi. He snuck off, seeing that his only friend's father, Hiashi Hyuuga, was too busy to check on his only daughter.

Naruto got to 'their' field and found a 4 year old, cream-skinned girl, with silky shoulder length midnight blue hair and warm eyes of shaded white pearl waiting. "Hey, Hinata-chan! Hope you haven't waited too long!"

"Not at all, Naruto-kun! Come on, slowpoke!"

The two friends ran around the field, playing tag, hide-and-seek, and just plain talking, until sunset. Naruto and Hinata stood up, and started walking back to Hinata's estate, as fireflies floated around them.

"Hey Hinata-chan…." Naruto started, "You're starting training tomorrow, aren't you? That means we cant hang out as much anymore…… doesn't it."

"Hai, Naruto-kun. That's right." The girl replied sadly. "But that doesn't mean we cant still be friends, neh Naruto-kun?"

"Always Hinata-chan!" he promised with a happy smile. They held hands in comfortable silence the rest of the way to the Hyuuga estate's front gates. All the guards were either inside, or at the festival grounds.

"Bye Hinata-chan! Good luck with your training!"

"Arigato, Naruto-kun! I'll do my best!" Hinata stopped for a minute, thinking for a moment and looking around. Seeing no one, she made a decision, and grinned mischievously, blushing at the same time. "Neh, neh. Naruto-kun, I haven't given you your birthday present yet, have I?"

"It's ok, Hinata-chan! You didn't have to get me an-"

Hinata cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips, and before Naruto could react, the Hyuuga heiress ran off into her estate. Naruto just stood there for three minutes before walking away, touching his lips, stunned. When he turned the corner, his brain understood what had happened. HIS Hinata-chan had given him a kiss! A real kiss! He let out an extremely loud whoop of joy, which could be heard throughout Konoha, and ran off to his apartment, wanting to tell the Hokage what had happened when the old man came to visit. As he slowed down to a walk on another street, he heard a strange voice in his head.

"Kit, there are lots of people following you…. RUN!!"

Not questioning the voice, for he could hear the angry murmurs, the young boy ran for all he was worth, the mob following him, to the only place he truly felt safe; The Hokage Monument. Naruto put on a sudden burst of speed as his instincts screamed, and narrowly dodged as several objects clattered into the spot he had just vacated. Turning his head, he saw four nondescript chunnin leading the mob, and who had thrown multiple kunai. " TIME TO DIE, DEMON BRAT!!" screamed one of them, and the chase was on, the enraged mob of villagers and four ninja chasing the four year old jinchuuriki. Poor Naruto winded up cornered in his first refuge, on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head, with the normally gentle, calming wind seeming to scream in anger at the villagers. Having nowhere to go, Naruto backed up, and slipped, falling off the monument.

'I REFUSE to die with my head bashed in!! I may be going to die, but I'm gonna be standing when it happens!!' he thought, trying to concentrate, houses and the ground rushing up towards him. Through some miracle, he managed to flip around onto his front in midair. 'Aw, crap. If I don't slow down, I'm gonna go splat!' he started to panic, and yells through his mind, saying 'SLOW DOWN!!' He closed his eyes and prepared for the Impact.

"Hokage-sama. You have some explaining to do." Demanded a silver haired man.

"How so, Kakashi?" Inquired the Sandaime, Sarutobi.

"Naruto was chased off the top of sensei's head. He fell, and halfway to the ground, a PARACHUTE OF PURE CHAKRA APPEARED BEHIND HIM!! NO ONE COULD DO THAT BESIDES KUSHINA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" yelled Kakashi, getting angrier by the second. Sarutobi gave a sad sigh. "Seems he manifested his mother's bloodline after all, and extremely young too… Too bad it had to come out in a situation like this. Calm down, Kakashi, and bring young Naruto-kun in here."

Kakashi left, then re-entered holding a tired and confused Naruto's hand. The boy was uncharacteristically quiet, but it wasn't surprising.

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi, please sit down." Sarutobi requested. They did. "Now, Naruto, I think it's time you learned of your parents." The boy's cerulean eyes widened, and he leaned forward expectantly, but not letting go of Kakashi's hand. Sarutobi chuckled slightly. "Your bloodline is from your mother, and is the ability to form chakra into a solid form, and each person has different types of forms, like everyone has different types of chakra. Yours seems to take shape of things used in air, like that parachute earlier, and maybe wings too." Naruto looked excited, but let the old Hokage continue. "Your kaa-san was an amazing person who never gave up, and had something about her, which could change people easily. You inherited those traits." The Sandaime smiled at the happy look on the blonde boy's face. "She had long red hair, and gorgeous green eyes. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina, and she was feared and respected in many of the Elemental Countries as the Mizuryuu no Konoha." By this time Naruto had stars in his eyes, trying to picture his mother. "S-Sugoi! Kaa-san," Naruto stopped, tasting the word in his mouth, finding that he liked it, "Kaa-san sure was amazing. But… what about…. T-Tou-san?"

The Sandaime sighed and Kakashi looked away, sad for not realizing the relation.

"Naruto, your father was even more famous. His fake name was known everywhere, and even outlawed in some countries. Your father had to make a fake name, so that when he had a family, no one would try and hurt them. Your father is my sensei, Minato Namikaze, also known as Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto's jaw was on the floor. "I'M THE SON OF THE YONDAMIE!!"

"Hai"

This was too much for the poor four year old, and he fainted, causing Kakashi and Sarutobi to sweatdrop. Birds chirped, the wind blew, leaves rustled, and cheese tastes good. When Naruto woke up an hour after fainting, the Sandaime and Kakashi started discussing a training schedule, and the need for Naruto to move to his parents' estate.

**Somewhere far away**

A pair of golden eyes were staring, fascinated, at a crystal ball, showing the scene in the Hokage's office. "Kukukuku…….. So Minato's son survived after all. Well, little Naruto Namikaze, we _will_ meet soon…. To make up for lost time…" turning around, he yelled for his young assistant, hiding in the shadows.

**Somewhere in the forests Outside Konoha**

Looking forward to your new home, Naruto?" asked the silver haired jounin, leading the bubbly blonde down a barely traveled forest trail.

"Hai!! Neh, neh, Kakashi-jisan, how big is the Namikaze/ Uzumaki estate, anyways?

Kakashi chuckled at the affectionate nickname the boy had given him, but only replied with a, "You'll see, kid." Naruto pouted, but continued to walk, looking around him in genuine interest the whole time. They had left the houses and the village far behind, and a warm red sunset was lighting their backs, casting warm, dusty red and orange shadows in front of them, and setting the trees and village on fire.

"Kakashi-jisan, how much longer until we get to the estate," whined Naruto, looking up at the young man. "We're at the rim of the estate now, Naruto" he replied, eye-smiling and chuckling at the little ball of energy and his reaction.

"H-Hondo? Sugoi!! Let's go, jisan!!" Naruto yelled, literally running circles around the man, before running ahead, and running back to Kakashi, after realizing that he didn't know how to get into the estate. Kakashi chuckled again, before realizing that this was the most he'd laughed since his father committed seppuku, or Minato-sensei discovered that Kushina was pregnant. He smiled. Seems Naruto inherited a lot from both of his parents: his looks from his tou-san, most of his personality from his kaa-san, and maybe BOTH of their Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto's mouth dropped open at the sight of the huge estate. Behind the brick wall, ornate wrought-iron gate, and barrier jutsu, was a yard that would have better belonged to the wealthiest clan in the world, not a deceased family of Shinobi. The grass was a deep emerald green, though long and wild from years of neglect. Various flowers of multiple rainbow hues dotted the thick carpet of green in large clumps. A fishpond, surrounded by rocks, was kept clean and vibrantly sapphire by a trickling stream that cascaded in paths throughout the yard and out under the wall, with koi-fish abundant in the glimmering pools spaced in the yard. Leafy pink and white sakura trees grew in the overgrown garden of a yard, with clumps of fallen plant matter at their roots.

The two men walked forward, glancing around, one visiting old memories and the other looking at where he would have lived, if it hadn't been for the Kyuubi attack, when all of a sudden, Naruto tripped on the long grass, falling forward only to be caught by Kakashi. Giving the man a grateful smile, Naruto regained his footing and they continued walking, a bit more cautiously than before. Looking at the house, Naruto tripped again, mouth and eyes open in awe. The house was a large two story building, almost big enough to call a mansion. A rich deep mahogany wood paneled the outside of the house, and dusty shadowed windows gazed forlornly out over the grounds, asking for someone to clean them, and look out them once again. A small balcony shadowed the doorway, vines climbing and framing the door, while drooping from the railing of the little balcony.

Walking inside, they came into a hard-wood paneled room, looking to be made for the sole purpose of removing shoes and jackets. Past the sliding door into the next room, they entered a forlorn-looking room, carpeted in a deep green carpet, with light brown wooden walls and comfy- looking navy blue armchairs. One wall was completely taken up by a wall-to-floor bookshelf, literally overflowing with books and scrolls, while another wall facing the armchairs had a fair sized fireplace and what looked to be a large family portrait, containing four people. The last wall simply had pictures and a door to another room. Everything was coated in four years of dust, except for the large portrait, as if dust were afraid to settle there. Stepping closer, despite Kakashi's quiet protests, Naruto examined the painting. A tall blonde man with well-managed blonde hair and a trimmed blonde beard and piercing brown eyes was wearing the traditional Konoha jounin uniform. Beside him was a cheerful looking woman, probably his wife, with chocolate brown hair, soft sky blue eyes, wearing a pale pink kimono with red lotuses embroidered on it. Held in her arms was a little girl who looked to be the same age as Naruto. This girl had dark, almost black short hair, and leaf green eyes. Her mouth was set in a small smile, but she looked too serious for her age. Like the older woman, she wore a kimono, but hers was a light green, with no embroidery. Completing the picture was a young boy, around eight years old, with the sunshine blonde hair and eyes the color of the cerulean sea, which Naruto saw every time he looked in the mirror. He wore a black T-shirt, and black shorts with flames of varying blues along the bottom, with an unzipped white jacket overtop of the whole outfit, and he sported the same foxy grin that Naruto himself had. In other words, he looked like an older version of Naruto, but without the whisker marks. Kakashi's voice startled him out of his examination.

"That was Minato-sensei at age eight, with his parents and little sister. A month after this painting was finished, all three of them were killed in an epidemic that hit Konoha when jiraiya-sama took him on a training trip. The house was abandoned when he got home." Naruto began to commit the faces of the people who would have been his Ojiisan, Obaasan, and his aunt to memory. He gazed once more around the room. Kakashi sighed. "Come on Naruto. Let the ghosts of the past _stay_ in the past" Nodding sadly, Naruto headed towards the next room.

All the way towards the door, the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck were raised; he felt something _staring_ at him. Kakashi sighed again, recognizing the feeling. He bent down to whisper to Naruto "I told you," as the boy turned around. THE MAN IN THE PAINTING WAS STARING AT THEM. "Hatake Kakashi, student of the deceased Namikaze Minato, here to show Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, only son of the deceased Namikaze Minato and the deceased Uzumaki Kushina, the Namikaze estate and for him to claim his birthright." The painting's eyes shifted forward once more, and the cycloptic jounin led the shell-shocked little boy into the next room, a formal dining room with a large table and fifteen seats. In his fright, Naruto collapsed into the nearest one, his eyes wide. "WHAT was THAT!?" Kakashi sighed. This was turning out to be a long day. "That, Naruto, was the Namikaze Security System. It activates whenever someone the house doesn't 'recognize' someone, which it does through chakra signature. Your grandfather created this during the epidemic, knowing that they wouldn't survive. He was a great sealmaster, much like your father, and he managed to seal his soul into that painting. Your 'grandfather' will now recognize you, but if he wakes up to anyone new at the house, you'll have to do the same thing I did."

"Kakashi-jisan, what would have happened if I didn't introduce someone?"

"Well, Naruto, he or she would trigger all the traps in this house, and trust me, there's a LOT of them. Now come on, you need to see the rest of the house."

Three hours later, Naruto was lying on his bed, after being shown multiple bedrooms, bathrooms, training rooms, gardens, and so much more. His favorite spots were the kitchen on the bottom floor, which was completely stocked full of ramen already, the huge library that took up almost a third of the house, both floors, an armory, which had multiple sharp and pointy things that are best handled by adults, his father's seal room, which was actually a small (compared to the house) basement that was locked by a blood-seal, a certain large circular training ground that was ideal for many Shinobi, and his current location; his new bedroom, which was the size of his old apartment.

The floor of the room was a cherry colored wood, with a soft, plush chocolate brown rug in the centre of the room. The bed was a large queen-size, with a soft mattress, and deep golden orange sheets, which Naruto found he liked better than the brighter variety of orange (coughorangecanonoutfitcough), while the bed-frame was made of a light brown oak. His walls were a slightly lighter shade of orange that his bed, and had various things around it that were evidently made for various ages. On the wall to the right of the door was a fair sized walk in wardrobe, which Naruto doubted he'd ever fill up, Naruto's own personal bathroom, which included a Jacuzzi bath the perfect size for a single person, and dark golden fixings and taps, with orange towels. The wall across from that one, on the left side from the door, was a weapons rack that could hold 20 kunai, 50 shuriken, 20 smoke bombs, 200 explosive tags, and a pair of katana all at once, and a bookshelf full with books and scrolls for all sorts of things, from story books, to maps, to training help guides. A dresser was also on that wall, made of the same oak with dark gold he had found in the room. In that dresser, he found a few pictures, which he immediately placed on top of the dresser. Those pictures were all of a smiling couple, one of them he knew to be his father, and the other he took to be his mother, from Sarutobi's description and the way they acted in the picture. The wall with the door to the rest of the house, facing the foot of the bed, was a wall full of pictures, and a very large toybox, most of which Naruto had outgrown fast, partially because of the villager's treatment of him. The final wall was simple, with a lockable sliding door leading out onto a balcony overlooking his favorite training grounds, which he would be using tomorrow.

In his soft new bed, he felt sleep overcome him, and fell into the sweet bliss of slumber.

**TBC**

**Oreo; wow. That took longer than I thought it would. Its probably pretty short, but at least it's longer than the previous two!! I even added a bunch of junk that I was putting on chapter four, just to make this one a bit longer for you guys! Well, onto chapter four, AND KEEP REVIEWING!! I LOVE THE REVIEWS! THEY'RE MY PROOF TO MY BAKA PARENTS THAT I'M NOT WASTING TIME WRITING THESE!! AND THEIR GOOD FOR MOTIVATION!!**

**I'll repeat the contest, incase some people didn't read my lovely rules 'n junk up at the top. **

**CONTEST; ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHO NARUTO'S TEAM'S JOUNIN INSTRUCTOR IS, AND THE TEAM SPECIALTY, WILL GET A BIT MORE SAY IN WHAT GOES ON IN THE STORY! My friend chibi doesn't count, as I've already told her… I think.**

**Oreo; and remember, all the polls are still open, as I wont be able to continue the story w/o one side of each of the polls winning!! I'd suggest getting the Orochimaru poll flying, as w/o that, I wont be able to finish the fifth chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Oreo; No notes needed, nothings changed from a few minutes ago

**Chapter 4**

Naruto woke up in a strange room, in a strange bed. "Wuaaaaa………?"

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Naruto sits up, rubbing his eyes, confused and sleepy, to find Kakashi and Sarutobi beside the bed the boy was in. He yawned. "Neh, neh… Hokage-jiji, Kakashi-jisan, what are you doing here, and where am I?" Kakashi blinked in surprise. "Naruto, don't you remember? You're in your bed, in your room, at the Namikaze estate." Naruto immediately became wide awake. "Y-You mean that really wasn't a dream? I-I really am the son of the Yondaime, the greatest Hokage who ever lived?"

"Hai"

Naruto fainted from the shock. Ten minutes later, he woke up. "morning. I had a really weird dream. Both of you were in it and…" the blonde trailed off, as he took in his surroundings. "Oh dear Kami-sama. It really is real isn't it." Sandaime nodded patiently. Naruto was in a daze. In all his years, he'd never have thought HE of all people would be the son of the Yondaime, or as he was publicly known Kazama Arashi, and known privately as his real name, Namikaze Minato. Guiding the boy downstairs, both Shinobi waited for Naruto to get his head on straight. In the kitchen, Naruto found that someone had made pancakes, and he was ravenously hungry. Five minutes later, with a mouth full of pancakes, Naruto asked, "so, what is the first thing I gotta do as Namikaze Naruto? Cause I doubt anyone would want the demon brat to have a known family." Kakashi smiled at the boy's deduction, but frowned at the words 'demon brat'. "Well, Naruto, first we have to get you cleaned up with a bath, and get your hair under control. Then we can go out and get you some new clothes, got it?" Naruto nodded, and finished his pancakes before heading up for a bath. Fifteen minutes later, he came out to find his clothes in a neat, folded, semi-clean pile. Coming out of the bathroom, he found Kakashi and the Sandaime armed with a brush and a pair of scissors, with a chair in front of them, wearing grins that gave Naruto a bad feeling. The next ten minutes were filled with the sounds of struggling and someone screaming bloody murder. Both adult Shinobi stepped back to admire their handiwork, looking harassed, but pleased. There were clumps of matted blonde pair on the floor, with a barely recognizable blonde boy standing in front of it, looking in a mirror. Naruto was checking his head, not quite believing how all that hair could have come from him, without leaving him bald. His hair was now silkier and untangled, it was still wild and spiky, but now it wasn't a mess, it was a hairstyle. Naruto had to admit, it looked GOOD. Kakashi and the Sandaime smiled happily. "Come on, Naruto-kun, lets get you some new clothes." "HAI!!"

**Mindscape**

"Seeing all this again must bring back lots of memories, eh Minato?" inquired the Kyuubi.

"Hai. I still miss them, even after all this time. Who'd have thought Naruto would have liked 'Shina-chan's garden though….?"

"Your boy has quite the affinity for nature, I must admit. Though I'm a bit worried about his interest in seals and pointy weapons…"

Minato chuckled, remembering Naruto's….enthusiastic……. reaction to seeing the large five foot tall zanbato in the armory. "Worried he might tamper with the seal, furball?" Kyuubi just snapped at him, barely missing the man. "Watch your temper Kyuubi. Besides, Kakashi's probably going to teach him, and maybe old man Sarutobi and some others as well. They wont let him mess with it." The old kitsune sighed, and commented "You sure have a lot of confidence in this village, Minato. But remember what this place has done to him?" Minato grimaced.

"It's a miracle that Naru-chan isn't the monster they think him to be. He truly is a saint….. This village is no longer the one I risked my life for. Even with Sarutobi around, there's too much hatred. Poor Naru-chan cant even make friends in his own age group…"

"Foolish humans." Then Kyuubi giggled. "I wonder how Naruto would react to your nickname for him." Both of them laughed for a while, until Minato pointed out, "at least his life isn't as bad as it could be."

"Oh? How so?"

"Lets see…. Orochi-teme could still be in Konoha, Sandaime might not have made that secret law or supported Naru-chan, Kakashi could have never known about Naru-chan, Ichiraku could have rejected him, Iwa could have known that he's my son, need I go on?"

"Good point."

Something caught Minato's attention, and he pointed it out to the Kyuubi. Naruto was shopping with the elderly Hokage and Kakashi, and had finally found a store he liked.

**Real World**

It was the fourth store he had been too, and the first time he had found something he liked. There was this one orange outfit that he liked, but something in his head shouted at him to choose a different ensemble. The outfits were right next to each other, so he left it to chance, closed his eyes, spun around a few times, and grabbed one of the outfits without checking to see what it was. He ran into the changeroom, and came out a few minutes later, looking a good kind of flashy, and even more like his father. Sandaime agreed with the choice, glad he hadn't chosen the 'kill me' orange jumpsuit, even though he thought the boy should stay away from any Iwa shinobi for a while.

Naruto walked out of the store wearing dark red shinobi sandals, a pair of black ninja pants with about ten hidden pockets and white bandages wrapped halfway up his lower legs to the top of his sandals. His shirt was a muscle shirt, with a mesmerizing color mixture of dark red and black, the colors so close, yet so different that it was hypnotic to just try and find out what was what. A black headband shot through deep gold strands and long ends was holding his hair out of his eyes, in the position that most shinobi wear their hitae-ate. Completing the look was a long cloak that reached mid-calf, with tight, mobile, long sleeves, and a slit going partway up the middle of the back. But, unlike his father's white cloak, this cloak was like a mixture of flaming colors swirling together towards the middle. Light orange and flame red merging seamlessly with shades of gold, tones of crimson melted into flashes of deep yellow, and pure white flames embroidered along the bottom of the cloak sent of a few barely noticeable shots of white thread in a spiraling pattern, all leading towards one word embroidered in black in the very middle: Maelstrom.

Needless to say, this new outfit drew attention like moths to a flame. With no one recognizing the boy, and Sarutobi and Kakashi carrying the bags of clothes, training outfits, and a few weights Kakashi had found, Naruto was attracting plenty of attention from the girls, who started a fanclub.

**Mindscape**

Minato was doing a happy dance. His son chose the awesome outfit! Minato had yelled it out as loud as he could, in an attempt to be heard, and so Naruto wouldn't wear that evil orange 'kill me' outfit! Kyuubi was in a corner of the cage, holding his sensitive ears because of Minato's volume. Even though he grumbled about his vessel looking like a mini-me of his 'seal-mate', he couldn't help but agree with the blonde man about the jumpsuit.

**Real World**

Back at the Namikaze estate, Kakashi dragged Naruto out into the training yard, ready to start the 'torture', much like what his sensei put him through. He eye-smiled in a way that made Naruto's skin crawl. "Alright Naruto. Before we start, put these on your wrists and ankles." Taking the two pairs of bands that Kakashi handed to him, the boy dropped to the ground after putting them on. "Wh…..at……are…….th…..th….these…." The jounin just smiled. "They're Gravity Bonds. Your father invented them, not liking bulky weights that only work certain parts of the body."

Somehow, Naruto managed to stand without falling after ten minutes. "Naruto, you're young so we'll start out easy. Give me five laps around the clearing." **(clearing's 100m in diameter. Poor Naru-chan)** Naruto just stared at Kakashi like the man was crazy. Which is highly improbable. Hard, yes, Cycloptic, yes, Genius, yes, Sadistic, yes, Perverted, huge yes, but Crazy? No. "Those laps aren't goning to decrease by you standing there, or by the author's rambling!" Naruto started jogging, laughing at Kakashi when the man was hit on the head with a brick from the fourth wall.

Two and a half laps later, Naruto was breathing hard, seriously regretting having wasted the air used for laughing at Kakashi. Said man was still holding his aching head. When Naruto managed to finish the laps, he fell backwards on the ground, legs and lungs burning, gasping for air. As he finally calmed his breathing, a shadow loomed over him. Standing at his head was Kakashi, with another eye-smile that made Naruto's blood run cold. "alright Naruto, give me 20 pushups, 50 sit-ups, and 25 knee-to-the-chest jumps."

"You've GOT to be kidding me! No four year old kid can do all this, this shit's inhuman!!"

"Watch your mouth. And Minato-sensei did all this at your age. It takes-" Kakashi stopped his pep-talk/ lecture. As soon as Kakashi had mentioned the Yondaime doing this, Naruto had jumped into the exercises with vigor.

**Mindscape**

"Minato, you never said your student was an evil genius." Commented Kyuubi in a mild tone. The blonde man was torn. He was tempted to rip Kakashi apart for doing this to his little boy, but he was also swelling with pride at his little Naruto. Sure he'd done this at age four, but this had been his whole work out, and he hadn't started using any type of weight until he was eight! And here was his little Naru-chan, struggling through, and succeeding in this workout, on gravity level 2!! Minato grinned.

"He truly will surpass every one of the Hokages!"

**Real World**

"Okay Naruto. Now that we're done with the warm-up, lets practice with kunai and shuriken." Stated Kakashi, secretly impressed with Naruto's resilience and stamina. Giving the boy some of his, the jounin started showing his young student how to handle and throw a kunai without getting hurt. He noticed that, even though the boy REALLY liked the pointy objects, his aim sucked.

They practiced until just past one, when the boy's growling stomach interrupted his concentration. He looked at Kakashi with the most feared jutsu ever made; Puppy Dog Eyes no jutsu. Kakashi caved in and nodded, causing the boy to yell for joy and run inside to the kitchen. When Kakashi caught up to the boy, he found Naruto sitting by the open ramen cupboard, devouring a cup of instant ramen, ten empty cups littering the area around the blonde. The man just blinked. Another two cups were empty. He blinked again. Naruto was leaning back in his chair, a sated look on his face, with a grand total of fifteen empty ramen cups around him. Kakashi sighed, grabbing a cup of ramen, as it was the only food in the house at the moment. 'He's just like sensei, but he's as hyper as Kushina-san…. Scary.'

**Inside Naruto's head, Minato was cheering about the wonders of ramen, while Kyuubi was just in a corner, sweatdropping. **

Just as Kakashi finished his ramen, the Sandaime entered the kitchen, having triumphed over the evil that is paperwork.

"Jiji!!" Naruto yelled, running to hug the elderly Hokage. "Hello to you too, Naruto-kun. Follow me to the library; we need to talk about your training schedule."

"Hai!!" Naruto ran off to the library, leaving the two older shinobi to talk about him.

"So Kakashi, how was Naruto-kun during training?"

"Well, he's got tons of stamina, and he's showing budding signs of sensei's bloodline, if his body's reaction to the Gravity Bands is any indication. He looks up to his father, and wants to surpass him… Naruto has a love of pointy objects like both his parents **(Why would Minato make the Hiraishin kunai 3-pronged if he didn't like pointy objects?)**, but is no good at aiming them. All in all, he'll be an amazing shinobi in the future, if we can get him to tone it down." Summarized Kakashi. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Well, I think I can get him some good teachers. The boy liked that zanbato, so I could ask Gekko Hayate to train him in kenjutsu, and Anko-chan will teach him how to be quiet, and probably how to hide." Both chuckled, "you and I can teach him ninjustu and politics, maybe a little diplomacy. Even though he's loud, Maito Gai could do wonders for the boy's taijutsu, and jiraiya can teach him the rest." Kakashi silently agreed, though he would kill Gai if Naruto ever came home wearing that green atrocity with a bowl cut hairstyle. They had reached the library, to find Naruto waiting impatiently.

"Alright Naruto, this may seem a little harsh, but from 8 in the morning to one in the afternoon," Kakashi sweatdropped, " Kakashi will train your body, and the training's only going to get tougher as you get older, is that ok?" Naruto nodded, a look of pure determination on his face, though you couldn't be sure if it was about the training, or from trying to memorize what his new schedule would be. "You then have half an hour to eat lunch and shower. From one- thirty to six, you will be doing book-learning with me here in the library. After we think you're ready, we will let you study Minato's notes and seals. You have until eight pm, two hours to do what you want. Eight is bedtime, got it?"

"Hai, Jiji-sensei."

And so the first few months passed; breakfast and his torture session with Kakashi, lunch and shower, book learning in the library with the Sandaime, eat supper, tend as much of the gardens and the house as possible, and bed.

Three months of living in the house later, then the schedule changed, as Sarutobi had brought someone new to the house at lunch. This man was a pale sickly looking jounin, dressed the same as Kakashi minus the mask. "Hello," cough "Are you Naruto? Sandaime-sama said you were interested in kenjutsu." Coughcough "You can call me Hayate-sensei." Naruto grinned, and led his new teacher to the dojo, where the man started Naruto on some basic stretches, before he asked Naruto if he knew a weapon he wanted. The blonde led the older man into the adjoining armory, where he pointed to the five foot tall, one foot wide zanbato, and asked for help getting it down. "You sure you can lift that, Naruto?" the boy just grinned. "I'll get it eventually, sensei!" Hayate laughed at the little maelstrom's dedication and good will. "Alright. Let's get started. To get used to the weight, run around the dojo a few times with the sword." "Hai!!" by the end of the lesson, Naruto was exhausted, and his arms and legs were like limp ramen noodles. However, he had managed to convince the jounin to let him use the sword. Naruto managed to drag himself to the library, where the Sandaime was waiting for him.

Dragging himself through taking care of the house and gardens was also torture, and he looked forward to sleep with longing. His bed had never felt more welcoming.

**Mindscape**

Minato and Kyuubi were sitting around bored, nothing to do but talk to each other and, in Minato's case, plot pranks. All of a sudden, a sleeping and worn-out Naruto appeared in the mindscape on the opposite side of the cage, mumbling, right in the middle of the two's debate about who could kick more but; Superman or Spiderman. Minato's expression softened, and he reached through the bars to stroke his sons golden hair, who snuggled up closer to the touch. "Mmmmmm…… mom……dad….."

_The blonde man froze, a look of surprise on his face as the scenery changed and Kyuubi faded into the background, no where to be seen. 'It's a dream!' Minato grinned, as this was the perfect opportunity to spend some of the time he had missed with his son. "Dad! Sorry I'm late, I got caught up playing with Hinata-chan!" said Naruto, grinning as he ran up to his older counterpart. Minato grinned and ruffled the young boy's hair. "That's okay, musoku. You hungry? Come on, let's see if we can convince your kaa-san to eat ramen with us." Naruto cheered wider, holding his father's hand as they walked to find Kushina. They found the red-head leaving the hospital, her part time workplace. She was modeled after Minato's memories of her before she got pregnant; long flowing red hair tied up in a high ponytail, warm green eyes glowing in the sunlight, and a slim figure that had all the grace of a lioness. "Hey 'Shina-chan! Want to come to Ichiraku's with us?" Kushina chuckled patiently. "You two and your ramen. Meh, nothing better to do. Why not?" Both blondes cheered, and ran off towards the food stand. Kushina let out a gentle laugh and caught up, the happy family of three holding hands, Naruto in the middle. _

_"Let's start with seven bowls of miso, jiji." Called out Minato, brushing aside the entrance curtain. "It's been a while! How's the paperwork, Minato?" asked Teuchi. The older blonde grinned. "Evil as always. Can't wait 'til Naru-chan takes over and I can go on vacation." Naruto pouted at the chan suffix, then grinned at the Hokage implication. Old man Ichiraku grinned and turned to Naruto. "Oi Naruto. How's your girlfriend?" the blonde boy blushed. "Hinata-chan isn't my girlfriend!!" he exploded. Kushina grinned. "We never said it was Hinata-_chan_." She teased. Naruto just blushed harder, and started to devour his ramen, which had just arrived. Thirty seconds later, Minato was asking for his eighth bowl, and Naruto was working on his fourth. After Naruto's tenth bowl, a loud clanging rang throughout the area, waking up the boy_.

**Real World**

This continued for the next few months, and the blonde's strength, endurance, and speed greatly improved from Kakashi's lessons, and from carrying his zanbato around in his kenjutsu lessons. He wasn't as ignorant as before. Naruto was also a good deal happier, with a real life family, and twice a month dreams of what his family might have been like if the Kyuubi hadn't attacked.

Seven months into the training, Naruto was given a day off, and allowed to visit the rest of the village.

Grinning, Naruto decided to visit old man Ichiraku. He hadn't eaten out in 6 months! Running into the restaurant, he cheerfully orders an extra large miso ramen to Teuchi's turned back. "Extra large? I haven't made that since…." The old man turned around and blinked. "Naruto? Naruto is that you?" the blonde fox-boy merely flashed a grin in response. Ichiraku grinned and turned back to making the ramen.

"One pork ramen, please." Said a familiar voice from behind Naruto. He turned and saw "Hinata-chan!! I missed you!" startled, she looked at his face, which is currently the least changed of his physical features, but with faded whisker marks. "N-Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun!!" the poor blonde was suddenly glomped by two pairs of arms: Hinata's and Ayame's, whom had come out from the back just in time to here Hinata's exclamation.

Both girls started interrogating him about where he'd been and what he'd been doing. "Slow down!! Sarutobi-jiji took me to my father's old home in the forest. This is only my second time off the estate since then, the first being for my new outfit. I've been training the whole time! Kakashi-jisan is a slave driver!" The three sat down to a few bowls of ramen, in Naruto's case, before Hinata came up with a welcome suggestion. "Neh, Naruto-kun, why don't we go hang out at your place? Neither of us have had a chance to see it, when you've been in ours." (1)

"Hmmmm…………. I don't see why not! How about it, Ayame-neechan?" The oldest of the three just looked at her father in hopeful, silent askance, only for all three children to cheer and run off when Teuchi grinned and nodded. Naruto ran at a pace that the less-trained girls could keep up with, leading them on the trail through the forest, laughing the whole time. At the large gates of the estate, Naruto waited for the girls to catch their breath from the run, which had turned into a bit of a game for all three. Looking at Naruto, both girls lost their breath at the sight of the front yard, now well taken care of. Soft emerald green grass carpeted the area behind the walls and gate, sprinkled with designs and patterns of jeweled flowers. Sapphire pools dotted the area, connected with the pale blue diamond stream running through the estate yard and under the walls, while the occasional golden, white, and black koi-fish darted across the top of the water, swimming leisurely. Healthy red-wooded sakura trees also dotted the yard, casting a changing play of shades upon the carpet of green, abundant with light green leaves and gentle pink blossoms. Naruto just grinned, remembering his own reaction, and the energy and time that went into fixing and maintaining the yard. All three of them discovered how amazing the yard truly was, by starting games of tag and hide-and-go-seek, Ayame somehow keeping up with the two ninja in training.

Tired and thirsty, the three friends entered the house with the intention of getting drinks and a tour, Ayame and Hinata surprised at the sheer elegance of the cleaned up house. Making their way towards the kitchen, the three children froze, feeling something staring at them. Naruto turned around, and sure enough, his grandfather's picture was staring at them. He sighed, remembering what Kakashi had told him. " Uzumaki- Namikaze Naruto, son of the deceased Namikaze Minato and heir to the Namikaze clan name, showing Ichiraku Ayame, friend of Uzumaki- Namikaze Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga clan name and friend to Uzumaki- Namikaze Naruto around the house." He then grinned. "Get used to them, gramps, because they'll probably be around here quite a bit in the near future." As the painting looked forward once more, Naruto gave a relieved sigh. Saying his full name so many times gets tiring real fast. Naruto led his shocked friends away to the kitchen, where they broke out of their stupor and looked at him, silently demanding an explanation. The blonde sighed once more. "It's basically the house's defense mechanism. You gotta explain your connection to the Namikaze family, and your reason for being in the house. If you don't, all the traps in the house and grounds will activate the second you get in range of them. So far I've only found five safe spots in the whole house. My grandfather made all this by sealing his soul into the family portrait before he died. Turns out my dad found out about it the hard way."

The girls just nodded, a little confused, but deciding it would be best to just go with it. After getting drinks, Naruto led them on a grand tour of the house and grounds. They were astounded by the sheer amount of training stuff and space in the house, when it had seemed to just be a small family. The extensive library had both jaws on the ground, as did the plush guestrooms and massive kitchen, with most of the cupboards filled with cup ramen. Both girls absolutely loved the lovely gardens, filled with soft, exotic smells, plants varying from area to area. But the three's favorite was unanimously the garden which once belonged to Kushina, now Naruto's main garden. It was very well cared for, gemstone flowers mixing with leaves that were shades of red, brown, silver, blue and green, depending on the flower, herb, or poison, yet each distinguishable in places so the gardener wouldn't confuse what was what.

Noticing the shadows lengthening and the sky turning red and gold from the setting sun, the blonde boy offered to escort the two girls back to the village, which they readily accepted, knowing they would be hard pressed to find their way back this first time. The trio took off down the path to the village, Naruto pointing out the identifiable landmarks as the sun set, and they would be cast in complete shadows, if not for the gentle light of the numerous fireflies. That night, Naruto dreamt more of how his life would be different if his parents were still alive, adding his teachers and the Sandaime into the mix.

**TBC**

**VW; I apologize for the massive delay in these chapters. Chapter three was finished on time, but due to Oreo's resolution to do double updates, it was not posted until now, when I finally motivated her enough to finish this chapter.**

**Oreo; Awww Valley-kun, you're making me sound extremely lazy…. pouts**

**VW; That's because you **_**are**_** lazy. But I love you anyways.**

**Oreo; blush Anyways, you don't know him, and I doubt you ever will. Sorry for the lateness…. Don't hurt me!! Well, chapter five is in the workshop, and I will start typing it as soon as I finish writing it. For those of you who hate the shortness of even these two chapters, rejoice, 'cause I'm probably only about halfway done it, and it's at least as long as all four of these chapters combined. But don't expect chapters of that same length as five all the time, because my hand gets sore, and I got high school work to keep up with!**

**VW; Here's a one chapter vote for all of you. Well, not really a vote, but an idea conjuring thing. Garra and Naruto meet next chapter and Oreo needs ideas for their reaction to each other. Naruto will know about Kyuubi in him and it will be before garra kills his uncle and before the Uchiha massacre.**

**Oreo; aw man. You just gave away a bit of the plotline, not that anyone can guess it. And what do you mean 'Oreo'. Won't you be helping?**

**VW; you know I'm just here for motivational support. You know that.**

**Oreo; meh… Ah well. Ja ne! **

**HINATA IS GOING TO BE WITH NARUTO! I WILL **_**NOT **_**CHANGE THAT FACT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, VOTE IN MY NEXT STORY. **

**Thank you.**

**Well, the votes are leading w/ Hinata and Shikamaru seem to be the most popular voted for people (singularly), but it's still up for debate until chapter six, or should I say seven, cause for six, me and chibi have something crazy planned. Also by the looks of it, Haku and Zabuza will live, but that's also up for debate.**

**CONTEST; ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHO NARUTO'S TEAM'S JOUNIN INSTRUCTOR IS, AND THE TEAM SPECIALTY, WILL GET A BIT MORE SAY IN WHAT GOES ON IN THE STORY! My friend chibi doesn't count, as I've already told her… I think.**

**Poll results so far: **

**Poll #1;**

**Stalker; 1**

**Hate Naruto; 1**

**Plot w/ Iwa; 0?**

**(not sure if power hungry counts as plotting.)**

**Poll #2;**

**Hinata; 7 (counting my choice)**

**Shika-kun; 6 (counting my choice)**

**Lee; 2**

**Tenten; 1**

**Shino; 1**

**Kiba; 1**

**All Others; 0**

**Poll #3;**

**Haku live; 6 (YAY!! Counting my choice)**

**Haku die; 1 ( no offense, but Haku rocks!!)**

**Zabuza live; 4 (I'm indifferent, though it would be cool for him to teach Naruto. Speak before chappie seven, or forever hold your peace )**

**Zabuza die; 2**

**Poll #4;**

**Haku x Hina; 2. ( sorry, not gonna happen, unless I feel like fluff, or in a brother-sister way.)**

**Haku x Ino; 1. (Wow. Never seen that before… interesting…)**

**Haku x Anko; 1. (Same as hakuino. Cool ideas, both of them.)**

**VW; Poll #4 Is not really a vote, but an idea gathering. Submit your ideas, and Oreo will choose the one she finds coolest, unless there's one that soars above the rest. Sorry to those who like Haku x Hinata.**

**Oreo; …. I feel like I forgot something… Oh Ya. Master of Storms will not be up yet, due to needing research, but I will post a voting page in its place. The page will be replaced with the first arc when I have enough votes, and will start after this arc of Konoha's ArkeAngel . But it will take a while, as I've still got to write it. The second arc of ArkeAngel (lol) will start on chapter seven, but will not be started until Master of Storms is done the first arc. They will alternate between arcs, giving you plenty of time to vote for changes to the next arc. The rest of the fifth chapter will not be finished until probably the end of the first week of April, but no guarantees. Well, that should be it. Oh, and expect crazyness in chapter six. Chibi, also known as The Last Ghost Rider, will be helping me write the craziness, and we intend to make you laugh. EXPECT ANKO X IRUKA AND ANKO X KAKASHI FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER. THEY MAY OR MAY NOT BECOME REAL PAIRINGS. **

**HINATA IS GOING TO BE WITH NARUTO! I WILL **_**NOT **_**CHANGE THAT FACT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, VOTE IN MY NEXT STORY. **

**Thank you.**

**CONTEST; ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHO NARUTO'S TEAM'S JOUNIN INSTRUCTOR IS, AND THE TEAM SPECIALTY, WILL GET A BIT MORE SAY IN WHAT GOES ON IN THE STORY! My friend chibi doesn't count, as I've already told her… I think.**

**VW and Oreo; JA NE!!**


End file.
